The Perfect Opportunity
by MarbleWolf
Summary: With Dumbledore, McGonagal and Hagrid gone... who is left to protect Hogwarts? Voldemort attacks Hogwarts while the protection is almost nonexistent.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer-I I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

-This takes place the day after the Astronomy OWLS in the Order of the Phoenix. This story is rated M! Read at your own risk! Warnings are character death. Harry Ron and Hermione do not die.

Chapter 1- Falling Wards

The day started with a buzz of the usual activity in the halls of Hogwarts. The Gryffindors were still buzzing with last night's action. Dumbledore, Hagrid and McGonagall were gone. Fear gripped the students' as they walked down to breakfast that morning, no one but a handful of teachers to stop the Toad now. The empty seats seemed larger than life. Little did they know, she was the least of their worries.

Severus Snape sat as far as he could from the High Inquisitor, and Hogwarts newest headmistress. He held his left arm tightly with his right, his agitation evident in every muscle. The other teachers spoke in quiet whispers. All this distracted them from the wavering buzz surrounding the school. A slight golden hue covered Hogwarts. It's shine, dulling. The air itself seemed to be getting heavier. The sky showing above the ceiling darkened as clouds gathered over head.

Hermione Granger looked up, a shiver running down her spine. Something was happening. Something big. She turned her head, this way and that. No one else acknowledged the tension gaining around them. Harry lay with his head on the table rubbing his temples. Ron ate and talked to his brothers. Another sudden rush jolted her.

"Harry, Ron. Come with me to the library! Now." She commanded, an uneasy feeling gripping her. Harry stood, the dark circles under his dull eyes and the slumped posture adding urgency. Ron groaned and tried arguing. With a hand gripping both of their arms, she walked as fast as she could out of the hall.

"What's going on 'Mione?" Harry asks as he follows behind her.

" Something is happening. I think the wards are falling!" Hermione pants as they pick up the pace to the fourth floor.

"Bloody Hell, How can that be?" Ron exclaims.

"Dumbledore is gone, Ron! And he renewed the Wards weekly! Especially with Voldemort back." Hermione explains as they rush around the corner and into the library. She races around for a few minutes as she picks up book after book on wards. Ron stands by the window over looking the Forbidden Forest.

Harry sat near by, a sharp pain goes through his scar before suddenly he is no longer in Hogwarts. He stands outside of Hogwarts in the forest. Hundreds of Death Eaters stood at attention in individual groups. The long pale hair of Lucius Malfoy to his right, his wand trained on a dozen Inferni. A pack of bloodthirsty werewolves stand off to the left, away from the ten adult giants lined up along the back. The giants wear thick dragon hide, and carried giant weapons resembling medieval weaponry, such as a spiked flail, a Morning star, a Scythe, and axes. Above him, dozens of dementors covered them like a blanket. Harry felt his mouth move and a voice that wasn't his own spoke up.

"Today, we have the perfect opportunity to attack! From what I heard, the new head of Hogwarts is a total fool! She has blocked the floo network, except for her own , and has run out the best defenses this school has. The children haven't learned much this year. They are vulnerable! We can over take Hogwarts before the Order has even heard what has happened. Kill ALL MUGGLEBORNS. KILL ALL TEACHERS. Find our young Harry Potter and bring him to me. Kill anyone who tries to protect him!"

The jeers and shouts of the crowd almost seemed to echo in his mind before he snapped back into the library, his breath fast and his chest tight. With a groan he shoved his friends aside, ignored their surprised gasp, as he rushes to the window. He squints into the dark trees. Dark shapes take form, shining masks, weapons and sleek dragon hide, glisten behind the golden wards.

"It's too late, Hermione." Harry whispers.


	2. The Flight Of the Toad

Chapter 2 -Flight of the Toad

Harry, Ron and Hermione held their breath as the golden glow around Hogwarts sparkles out of existence. Silence fell over Hogwarts as Harry took a step back.

"Hermione, Ron. Go to the Great Hall and warn everyone. I'm going to Umbridge's office to use the floo." Harry commanded as he turned and shot out of the room. Hermione scowled after him before latching onto Ron's arm and sprinting out of the library.

Their footsteps echoing on the stone floor. Portraits and Ghosts yelled after them, while Peeves howled and bounced behind them. The Great Hall's oak doors stood ajar and as they dashed in, Ron clipped his shoulder on the heavy door. The bang bringing silence into the hall. The teachers and several older students stood up to scowl at the two Gryffindors. But true to their house, they ignored it and rushed to the front of the Hall. Standing before the teachers, Hermione puts her wand to her throat and says, "Sonorus!" Her voice amplified at the end. Umbridge stood, her toad like face, scrunched and red with anger.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She shouted over the hum of whispering students.

But before Hermione could answer, Ron turned, looking directly in the toad's face. "Voldemort is attacking. We need to evacuate the school. NOW!"

A gasp goes up from the students and Dumbledore's Army began to rummage for their wands. Snape's head snapped up, his dark eyes locking onto Hermione. Hermione pushes the image of the forest to the front of her mind and he nods. Just A tip of his head, ever so slight.

"THAT is a LIE!" shrieked Umbridge as her face almost turned a Vernon Dursley purple. She stomped her foot like a child and shook her head. "Two hundred points from Gryffindor! And if you say those false things again, I'll have you thrown in Azkaban!"

"If we don't evacuate now you are going to have a lot of blood on your hands, professor." Hermione bit back, her posture stiff. "Blood that can't even defend itself!"

"It is a lie!" Umbridge pulled her wand, as she shouted. Her enraged eyes watching as older students began to speak quietly, before they began to hustle the small children towards the door. "Stop! I will have all of you expelled! STOP!"

She turned to Hermione and raised her wand. She began, "Cru-.." But never finished as Professor Flitwick disarmed her.

"I believe that is a life time in Azkaban for you, Delores. Going to use the Cruciatas Curse on a minor?" Purred Snape, his eyes glistening with humor. Ron and Hermione grinned at each other but it was short lived before a thousand spells blasted through Hogwarts. The roar, crash and explosions making the students scream. Umbridge shrieked as glass and debris rained down on them.

The teachers immediately began covering the students. Snape whipped around to face Ron and Hermione, "Where is Potter?"

"He is using the Floo in Umbridge's office." Hermione said. Snape looked out over the school, his face pale and grim.

"Go to him. Keep him with you. And try to get him out of here." Snape growled. He raised his wand and shot sparks from it. "Students! Down to the dungeons! NOW! If you are of age and wish to fight, do so. The rest of you, GO!"

Chairs squealed as students followed the Slytherin's to the door. Some of the professors brought up the front and rear as the students hurried out. Until one particularly strong explosion hit the Entrance Hall door and blew it apart. Immediately, dozens of beasts and Death Eaters rushed inside, flinging spells at everything. The giant hourglasses exploded in a flurry of color and as one, the teachers and older students began raining spells back at them. Dumbledore's Army pushed to the front. All of them shaking with fear. Hermione and Ron grabbed hands before racing through the crowd and up the stairs.

Umbridge held a hand over her heart as she tried to slip away, unnoticed. She had just run out of the school when a roar above her made her freeze. Giants… she cowered and cried. Screams and shouts echoing in her ears. The caterwauling of dozens of school pets, as they ran. The Giant raised its Morning Star above its head and began to swing down, suddenly, a flurry of arrow shot out from the forest and sunk into the giant's forearms and legs. Dozens of centaurs galloped across the grounds. Their weapons slashing at any enemy in their way.

As she stood and once again tried to flee, a dark cloaked figure swept past Her. Not even giving her a second glance. The snake like face and glowing red eyes sweeping the castle. A patchwork of shield spells absorbing any stray spell that came near him. And with a raise of his bone white wand, a huge fiery snake sprang forth. The flaming beast slithering towards the school at top speed, spewing embers. Allies and enemies alike dashed out of its way. Smoke, and fire leaving it's trail. Delores Umbridge's eyes widened in horror as Lord Voldemort looked her right in the eye… and sneered. She took a breath and apparated away. Or at least tried. Without another word, she took off. Running as fast as her legs could carry her.


End file.
